


Complete

by orphan_account



Series: Thrandolas: Diamond and Pearl [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas pulls the door shut behind him. "We should talk," he says, and his stomach and heart have tied themselves in knots so tight it's almost painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete

Legolas pulls the door shut behind him. "We should talk," he says, and his stomach and heart have tied themselves in knots so tight it's almost painful.

Thranduil nods quickly, eyes cast at the floor in a rare display of vulnerability.

His father opens his mouth to speak but Legolas cuts him off. "What happened last night," he says, getting directly to the point. "Are we going to continue it?"

Various emotions battle for dominance in Thranduil's expression, and Legolas can pick out guilt and want but the rest are a mystery. "I—" and never in all his life has Legolas seen his father at such a loss for words— "I do not know," he says finally.

Legolas moves to sit down in the chair opposite his father, and doesn't touch him in comfort—he expects it would be counterproductive—but wants to. "I would like to go further," he says quietly. "If you are willing?"

There's a long silence. Legolas holds his breath, listens to his heartbeat, tries to keep it steady. Prays he has not said the wrong thing, prays his father does not think him filthy, disgusting, he does not think he could bear that, but he has loved Thranduil for so long, and so patiently. He will not give up now.

"I should not want this," Thranduil says, and his voice shakes. "I should not want this. You are my son, you are my child, I should not want this." His hands clench into fists and he finishes. "But I do."

And finally Thranduil meets his eyes and says: "I love you, Legolas, in every way it is possible to do so."

* * *

"There is a rule I need you to agree to, if we are going to go through with this," Thranduil tells him when they wake up the next morning. "And don't make that face. There is only one."

Legolas blinks the sleep from his eyes and nods.

"It is, this… whatever-this-is will not be consummated until you come of age." Legolas is fully awake now, and he opens his mouth to protest— "No, Las," Thranduil says, and his tone is kind but brooks no argument. "It is bad enough that you are my son. I refuse to bed a child."

He nods again, more reluctantly this time; the rule makes sense, but he does not like it. And then he reaches out to clasp a shoulder, and he kisses his father to within an inch of giving up this noble restraint and taking him, claiming him, right now.

He will accept and respect Thranduil's one rule; three days ago he had barely dared to dream of even what he has. But he will not make it easy for Thranduil to do the same.


End file.
